The Frozen Summit
Quick Summary The Frozen Summit is the final end goal of your journey for Chapter 2. Unlike Chapter 1, which is split into two acts to find armor, equipment, and fight mini bosses, Chapter 2 a simple 3 day journey through a frozen wasteland up to the final boss of the Chapter, [[Jaerlaxus]]. Chapter 2 also introduces horde battles, fights in which 3 enemies fight you at the same time. When one enemy is defeated, a new one immediately steps forward to fight. If you're interested in doing Chapter 2, make sure to select '''TELEPORT''' from the Cloaked Man in the [[Castle]]. The Frozen Summit starts with a horde battle of Scourge of Frosts. Upon surviving the demon brood, you will face the final boss [[Jaerlaxus]], a giant ice dragon. Defeating Jaerlaxus will earn you a trophy on that class's first win, along with 20 Spirit Energy. Transcript Below is the complete transcript of the Frozen Summit You will encounter the '''friendly NPC''' known as [[Cloaked Man]]. *'''Cloaked man:''' ''"This is it. Through this temple is what was taken from me.'' ''If you get that back, I... we will be unstoppable.'' * "You got a Scroll of Immolation!" [Consumable, 125 Fire Damage] You will now face a horde fight of 3 enemies. ''"As you enter the temple, the demon's brood awakens and attacks."'' * 3 Scourge of Frost [Weak: Fire, Astral][Resist: Physical, Rot] After defeating these enemies, the [[Cloaked Man]] talks with you. *'''Cloaked man:''' ''"I'm not one for offering help, but let's get this thing done.'' * "You got 3 Warm Potions" [Consumable, Fire, 30 Heal] You must now face the Final Boss ''"You stand before a massive beast of ice and malice. Defeat it and the reward will be yours.'' * Jaerlaxus [Weak: Astral, Fire][Resist: Rot, Physical] ''"Your great foe defeated, the cloaked man strides over to a pedestal featuring a softly glowing object.'' ''He picks it up and with a swift and violent motion brings it up to his left side. You hear a grinding and clicking sound, and then he turns to you."'' *'''The Gunslinger:''' ''"It's time to go hunting."'' An automated version of the '''Dungeon Master''' appears. * ''"The [[Dungeon Master]] appears."'' * '''Dungeon Master:''' ''"You have reached the automated Dungeon Master despair service. Please enjoy.'' * ''"Congratulations Revenant!'' * ''Your quest is completed, well, this one is anyway."'' * You have won X times. " * You got 20 Spirit Energy. " * ''If you'd like you can use your power to take on an additional ''CHALLENGE'' for 50 Spirit Energy. # ''CHALLENGE'' for 50 Spirit Energy. #* Proceed to [[Library]] # ''END'' #* You win! Proceed to a new game! Strategy - It is recommended that an Immolate Scroll is used on the first Scourge of Frost in the horde fight. The fight is much easier to survive when there are less enemies to fight. - It is recommended that you never pass up Crypt, which gives Ice Resist. Ice Resist makes the Scourge of Frost fight and Jaerlaxus much easier because you have one less damage source to worry about. - You should try and carry some fire items and stock up on Wotions. Fire damage items help thaw your character when frozen. A good rule of thumb is to save Wotions for thawing when you also need your health to go back up from damage and to use fire consumables like bombs or torches when you're healthy and just need to thaw. Gallery